cleared to know you
by ayebydan
Summary: Sami has been on tour while Finn has been in rehab. For most Finn being allowed to use lego is one thing but for Sami it opens up so much more.


**Inspired by news that Finn can take the sling off to build lego so...other things surely :P I've fallen in love with Finn/Sami and there is not a whooole lot of it out there so I thought I'll write for my happies and hopefully others will too !**

Midweek foreign tours are always hard, no matter where the road takes them. Once a superstar has crossed the ocean the body feels heavier no matter how much further they go after that first point. Still, Sami is happy to go out with Adrian and then fit in some touristy things in after. It still strikes him as weird when fans approach with wide eyes and shy smiles, especially in the UK. British fans are always more reserved and before anyone comes near Sami knows they are around because you hear the whispers.

"Is that him? Are you sure? I don't want to bother him? You think? Maybe."

Kids are Sami's favourite. They look at him as if they are meeting a superhero and it makes Sami feel bigger and stronger than he could ever hope to be. He gladly takes the pictures even though he always worries about how his face looks and if he picked the right words considering he is on his third language with no time to think about it.

Being with Adrian often buys him time because he just looks so different out in the real world. Glasses and clothes and actual teeth tend to make people think twice. Dashing from one show to attraction to plane to country is hard. Sami's body wakes up during the night and tries to fall asleep after what people tell him is his lunch but he pushes on. He is so busy that he can almost pretend this is just like the months before when Finn wasn't on the main roster. It is when he sees the painted faces and t-shirts in the crowd that he remembers. Finn had been all over the advertising. People had bought tickets hoping to see the man now sidelined and only just being told he can build lego again never mind wrestle.

With rehab and interviews Finn had already committed to added to time differences they don't talk much over the course of the week. It makes thoughts swirl around Sami's mind because he's had an injury like that. He knows how injuries like that progress. He knows the exact point the sling can come off for things. He knows how much pressure the shoulder can take. He knows too much for him to handle himself on the return journey if he is honest with himself.

Kevin smirks at him on the last half-hour of their flight back to Florida and Sami resists a strong urge to strangle him with his stupid red belt. He's so fucking happy for Kevin that it makes him dizzy and he loves these silly middle of the night flights where they can sit together without someone blasting it over the internet and breaking the storylines just a little too much but still. Sami has enough brothers to tease him about relationships if that is all the same with fucking Kevin, you know?

Still, Kevin notices Sami's case and places it at his feet before worrying about his own so the Canadian forces himself to hold back a torrent of abuse and hug the other man instead before heading to the taxi bay. It feels nice to find the driver is one he is familiar with and who parrots his address to him before Sami can think. His case is gone from his hand a second later and the driver only states that he hoped Sami had a good week at work before silently taking him home, used to the redhead being half asleep.

The nerves kick in as he gets to within a few blocks of his apartment with Finn, or rather Finn's apartment that Sami seems to be spending more and more of his time at. It is the address the driver keeps taking him to and the one Sami states automatically so that there is probably good reason for the pair to have a serious conversation but that is not now.

"Thanks man." Sami mutters while paying the bill and taking his case towards the front doors of the complex. He is a floor up in the lift when he realises he did his thanks in French and feels bad about it until the lift pings on Finn's sixth floor. "Idiot."

He has his own key and that is another sign conversations should probably happen real soon. It is five am but he finds Finn in the middle of the living room doing yoga in some sweatpants. For a second Sami's jaw goes slack. A second later the door he had let loose shuts over and Finn's bright eyes meet Sami's. "Mornin'."

"Yeah. Morning. Happy one. Yes. Hi."

Finn smiles softly and uncurls his legs before forcing himself up onto his knees and then up to his feet. "Silly Sami."

"That's me." Sami says for a lack of anything else as he pulls his case and bag down the narrow half corridor, suddenly feeling the size of an elephant and royally out of place. "Early for you to be up?"

"Rolled over on the shoulder and woke up howling in Japanese because it hurt like a motherfucker. Figured I would just wait for you once I saw your flight had landed." Finn say simply, wandering towards Sami and pulling his backpack off him with his good arm.

"You ok now?"

"I mean, I was back to what is now normal about five minutes later but as I said...saw you were in. Wanted to welcome you home but figured I'd be a good boy while I did my waiting." Finn states with that impish grin that makes Sami's tummy do odd things that he used to associate with huddles of blushing girls at school and artsy films from France. "Get my text? And social media and crap. I can do lego now!"

"And I'm sure you already have something complete, right?"

"Nah. I just pulled out some random blocks and faffed about for a while. I wanted to see how my arm reacted to the movements in my fingers and wrists you know? Not push anything? If I didn't start anything major I figured I couldn't get upset if I couldn't finish it." Finn says. Sami's backpack is now on the floor at the edge of the couch and he brings his case to rest beside it.

Before Sami can think about how he is going to go about it Finn has his fingers curled around Sami's wrist and he shudders. "I missed you. I wanted-" you there with me, Sami chokes back out of decency.

Finn's grip tightens and then he has Sami wrapped in his arms. "Missed you too, silly." His good arm is around Sami's middle and fingers are pressed into tender ribs. The other drifts down the side of his sweatpants and somehow that feels more tender and personal and there. "So much. You gonna come to bed?"

Sami nods into Finn's shoulder and allows himself to be dragged across the room with a slight shudder down his spine. There is so much in that question and so much more in Sami's answer and then everything after that. Finn doesn't need words he just needs tones and body language and that counts so much than words anyways doesn't it?

When they pass into the bedroom Sami trips slightly over the metal that holds the carpet in place and Finn laughs at him so some of the tension leaves. Usually Finn is the one doing that so Sami is grinning too.

Sami grabs at Finn's hips which is easy because they are so defined and so there and it gives him the momentum to push Finn against the glass wardrobe which bangs and vibrates upon impact. He pushes Finn back and kisses him soundly, shifting slightly when he feels Finn's hands across his back and under his shirt. After a second Finn gasps and Sami stills with a million thoughts going through his mind.

"We know how to do this," Sami wheezes and that makes Finn kiss his forehead suddenly. "I mean...we shouldn't but we do...and I like to focus on the positives."

Finn narrows his eyes and then his mouth creases. "This is very true."

Sami pulls Finn towards the bed by his good arm and then stills, remembering his own pain and needs and wants and for a second he goes too far into his own memories and groans. Finn's good arm wraps around his stomach and presses hard fingers just under the waistband of his pants. "So you lie on the bed naked and you get the lube and then you pres your-"

"I got it!" Sami stammers before he comes right there in his fucking pants. Before Finn can start his giggling Sami starts to strip, huffing the whole way. When he was the injured one this was new and complex and involved a lot of frustration and red faces. Finn is lucky while unlucky.

Finn is half naked already so Sami is happy to allow him to strip himself while he searches the cabinets for lube and gets on his knees on the bed. He is long past being embarrassed about this part at least and thinks of nothing of taking deep breathes before pushing his slicked fingers to his hole and working himself. He is aware of Finn in the background but he finds it easier to block out actual words.

"You have no idea what you're doing to me right now." Finn splutters from behind Sami which only makes the redhead grin at the headboard.

"Got a decent idea. You stretched the shoulder out?"

"Hmm."

"Good."

"Are you nearly...I mean?"

"You were not so shy when I was where you were?" Sami laughs.

"Yeah. Well...I feel all responsible now." Finn mutters to Sami's laugh.

"As if you've never fucked me before. Please behave yourself. I'm ready. So you know...whenever you are..."

"Fuck's sake." Sami knows they are words but they seem more like groans he needs to translate. A moment later he hears the crunch of wrappers and a hand to his right snaps up the lube he had used on himself. He can't help laughing.

"I'll fuckin' ruin you if you don't shut it."

"Can't say I'd mind. Long week." Sami states calmly before gasping and falling forward onto his forearms less than calm. "Oh fuck."

Finn is teasing, just the head inside Sami, but both feel many emotions. A tentative right arm reaches against Sami's rib cage but it is the left that seems to hold him in place. Sami braces himself against the duvet to help and huffs when Finn adjusts himself accordingly. Warms fingers splay across Sami's tired back and hold him in place as Finn goes deeper and then retreats and then thrusts. Sami gasps but loves it, looks for it.

As Sami said they know how to balance these injuries. They know where the weight belongs and where it can't help but taunt. "Ok?"

"More than ok." Sami rasps. "I can take it. Go harder."

"You-"

"Need it."

"Ok."

Finn is careful but Sami knows it is worry over the shoulder. It is every doctor's appointment he has been to since that match with Seth. Still, it is emotion and his teeth are pressed to Sami's shoulder. He feels the lips part and the teeth imprint almost yet never bite. Finn can never bite and Sami can never show.

Finn pulls back harder and so goes in harder and that has Sami pushing back and whimpering and more. Finn fucks him but he knows another few weeks and there will be a firmer grip on his arse and a harder push and that adds to well, everything. He grabs his own dick and grips loosely because it lets Finn dictate the pace despite touching him somehow. He's gasping before Finn is, spreading his load across the sheets and groaning a moment later. Even as Finn comes with a shudder Sami is aware of how the sheets will need changed and as they collapse into them it makes him laugh. So domestic.

Finn rolls carefully onto his back and frowns and seems to have no idea why Sami is smiling and thinking so hard and yet that seems to make it more right.


End file.
